


An Age of Heroes (Working Title)

by DuskSpiral (BurstEdge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Superheroes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/DuskSpiral
Summary: Shido Arakawa has always been told to not interfere in situations that don't concern him. Naturally, he always ignores this and gets involved in all sorts of trouble. Soon, he'll have the power to save others, regardless of how others feel about it. And along the way, he might find others who share his vision.





	An Age of Heroes (Working Title)

"Mr. and Mrs. Arakawa, this is the fifth time this month your son has gotten into an altercation like this."

"Tell us something we don't already know. We repeatedly tell to stay out of other people's business. But it seems like everytime we tell him, he quickly forgets and immediately butts in."

"We've tried everything. Shortening his free time and taking away his phone seems to be doing nothing..."

The person in question sighed silently as he heard his parents and the school's principal talk about his behavior. He was a boy with a fair complexion, along with short black hair and brown eyes. The uniform he wore was black, as well as the pants that went with them. His shoes were plain, clearly meant for those in uniform.

"...Shido! Are you listening to a word we're saying here?"

He sighed miserably at the sound of his mother's shrill tone.

"I'd say yes, but you always told me not to lie for any reason," he said in a deadpan tone.

Both of his parents sighed miserably at his attitude.

"We'll implement more strict measures for him," his mother said.

"If you want strict, I suggest you send him to see a psychiatrist," the principal said, handing a business card to Shido's father. "If he has made any progress, be sure to let me know. The path that he is on will surely be his downfall."

Shido scoffed, then muttered under his breath, "The only downfall is me being with some glorified head shrinker.

* * *

 

Shido had a unique view of the world. Anyone he didn't like, anyone that he felt he knew was going to annoy him, he thought of them as a colorless blob. He viewed everyone in his family as such. Every week, he went through the same damnable routine. He'd save someone who appeared who looked like they were in trouble, he'd get in a fight with the one responsible, but somehow, he was the one who got in trouble for interfering.

Then his parents had to get involved and punish him. Not for doing what he deemed was right, but for "sticking his nose in matters that didn't concern him." In all honesty, Shido never really saw the point in that. If he hadn't interfered like he did, those people would've been in a whole world of trouble. Which is ironic, considering how he's the one who gets in trouble.

"No! Get off of me! Leave me alone!"

And he was about to get into more trouble, whether he realized it or not.


End file.
